Twenty tiles are numbered 1 through 20 and are placed into box $A$. Twenty other tiles numbered 11 through 30 are placed into box $B$. One tile is randomly drawn from each box. What is the probability that the tile from box $A$ is less than 15 and the tile from box $B$ is either even or greater than 25? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Since the two events are independent, we consider each separately. The probability of the tile from A being less than 15 is equal to $\frac{14}{20} = \frac{7}{10}$. The probability of a tile from B being even or greater than 25 is $\frac{10+2}{20} = \frac{3}{5}$. So we multiply the probabilities for the independent events, giving us probability $\frac{7}{10} \cdot \frac{3}{5} = \boxed{\frac{21}{50}}$.